Fantôme amoureux
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Le lendemain du cinquième anniversaire de son mariage avec Ken, Miyako trouve la mort. Devenue un esprit, elle voit son cher mari se laisser dépérir. Mais elle espère que le retour de Daisuke, très amoureux de lui, va l'aider à reprendre pied. Shônen ai.


Fantôme amoureux

Je suis morte par une magnifique nuit étoilée.

Je me souviens très précisément de cet instant. On venait de fêter notre cinquième anniversaire de mariage. Tu m'avais emmenée dans un restaurant pour un repas aux chandelles ; tu avais tout préparé toi-même avec l'accord du chef, de la couleur de la nappe aux motifs sculptés des bougies sur la table, sans oublier les guirlandes disposées harmonieusement dans l'ensemble de la salle. Tu connaissais mes goûts sur le bout des doigts ; ce souci des détails m'avait à la fois épatée et flattée. Tu avais tout fait pour me plaire, et y étais parvenu avec une grande habileté. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Ken-chan. Au cours de la soirée, mon amour pour toi n'avait cessé de croître.

Nous étions en route vers la maison, grisés, ivres de la joie d'un amour partagé. Cinq ans de mariage n'avaient pu émousser nos sentiments réciproques. Peut-être, ce soir-là, me suis-je trop laissée emporter, peut-être est-ce toi, je n'en sais rien. Mais l'accident a eu lieu, et rien ne peut changer cela désormais. Ce n'est la faute de personne.

J'ai vu la voiture en premier. Si ça avait été toi, je ne doute pas que nos rôles seraient inversés à l'heure actuelle. Mais je préfère ainsi. Je t'aime et je veux que tu vives. Respecteras-tu mon souhait ?

Je me souviens très précisément des secondes précédant le choc. Je me souviens de cette bouffée d'adrénaline, de l'angoisse soudaine de te perdre. Je me suis certainement montrée égoïste en ne pensant point à tes propres sentiments, mais peu importe désormais : les regrets n'ont jamais eu le pouvoir de changer le cours des choses. Mon destin était de mourir ce jour-là, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela serait advenu.

Je me souviens d'une voiture blanche, comme un éclair provocateur dans l'air obscur et glacé de cette nuit d'hiver. Un crissement de pneus, un son aigu, insupportable. Je l'ai vue foncer sur toi, je t'ai poussé et j'ai pris ta place. Sans réfléchir.

Je me souviens d'une douleur atroce, comme si j'éclatais en une myriade de particules. Je me suis sentie atterrir sur l'asphalte rugueux, puis j'ai quitté mon corps. Je t'ai regardé serrer mon cadavre dans tes bras, désespéré, hurlant comme un chien blessé, et j'étais impuissante à apaiser ta peine. En donnant ma vie pour toi, je t'ai causé une blessure irrémédiable, d'autant plus cruelle que tu avais déjà vécu cette scène. En mourant, je t'ai abandonné, j'ai perdu la capacité de te consoler. Pardon…

/  
/

Mais je n'ai pas pu trouver le repos.

Si tu savais, comme ton visage a pu me faire mal, au moment de mes obsèques. Certes, rares sont les gens à abhorrer un sourire en de telles occasions, mais ton expression allait au-delà de la simple souffrance. Tu n'arrivais même pas à pleurer. Tes yeux étaient ceux d'un homme éteint, qui a perdu toute raison de vivre. Je me suis inquiétée, et finalement je suis restée sur Terre, à hanter notre ancienne demeure.

Je sais bien que là n'est pas la solution, mais je ne trouve aucune autre façon d'agir. Comment gagner tranquillement l'au-delà en sachant que tu t'enfermes dans ton propre enfer ?

Mais je ne peux rien pour toi. Je n'ai plus la capacité de t'aider, et tes tourments sont les miens. Jour après jour, je te regarde dépérir. Inactif, tu te laisses mourir, refusant de bouger, de manger, de vivre. A croire que tu veux gâcher ce que j'ai sauvé.

Ton visage déjà ne se reconnaît plus. Pâle, émacié, il reflète la maladie, voire la vieillesse.

Ken, mon amour, quand vas-tu réagir ?

Quand comprendras-tu que nous ne pouvons plus nous retrouver ?

Quand saisiras-tu que je ne veux pas te voir me rejoindre ?

Quand quelqu'un viendra-t-il te sauver ? Quand ?

Ken...

Maintenant, je fonde tous mes espoirs sur lui.

Bien sûr, il est au courant de mon décès. Même si tu ne l'as pas vu à l'enterrement, il se souvient de toi. Il ne pourrait jamais t'oublier, même s'il le voulait.

Autrefois, je l'ai considéré avec une haine qui t'était incompréhensible, mais par amour pour moi, tu as accepté de rejeter son amitié. Tu lui as dit de ne plus se montrer devant nous, lui as affirmé qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre vous et que tu ne voulais plus le voir. Tu ne le pensais pas, mais tu l'as fait pour moi. C'était une preuve d'amour immense.

Tu ne comprenais même pas mes raisons, mais tu m'as choisie. A l'époque, je ne voulais pas te les expliquer, désormais je ne le peux plus. Mais tu vas savoir, bientôt.

Car cependant, tu ne l'as jamais oublié. J'ai été ta vie entière et tu m'as aimée avec plus de sincérité que le meilleur des hommes, pourtant, même si tu l'ignorais toi-même, son image n'a jamais vraiment quitté ton esprit.

Maintenant, tu n'attends plus rien hormis la mort. Mais lui, il peut encore te sauver, j'en suis sûre, je veux le croire en tout cas. Tel est mon souhait, comprends-le s'il te plaît. Ne crains pas de trahir ma mémoire, car je veux te voir vivre, et entretenir un bonheur ardent. Ne refuse pas sa venue, fais-le entrer, accepte le bonheur qu'il veut t'offrir. Tu as encore le droit d'être heureux, Sato-chan. Et tu le pourras en lui ouvrant ta porte. Il est déjà en train d'approcher. Je l'ai tourmenté jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à frapper chez nous. Voilà, il cogne. Lève-toi, va lui ouvrir.

/  
/

Tu te traînes d'un air fatigué. En temps normal, tu n'aurais même pas pris cette peine, mais aujourd'hui, une force mystérieuse t'encourage à le faire. Et tu ne le sais pas, mais cette force, c'est moi.

Quand il te voit, c'est à peine s'il te reconnaît. Tes traits tirés, tes poches sous les yeux te font passer pour un autre. Le garçon généreux qui avait hérité du symbole de la gentillesse s'est effacé pour laisser la place à un être désespéré, un cadavre en sursis.

Tu es surpris en le voyant. Tes traits hésitent : rejet, joie ? Tu te dandines d'un pied sur l'autre sans parvenir à décider de l'attitude à adopter. Finalement, c'est lui qui prend les devants. Sans te laisser le temps de réagir, il se jette sur toi, te serre dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Et tu prends le parti de te laisser faire : de toute façon, tu t'es tellement affaibli ces derniers jours, tu serais bien incapable de le repousser. Et puis un sanglot monte du fond de ta gorge, agonise au bord de tes lèvres. Tu pleures, enfin, en t'agrippant de toutes tes forces à cet ami surgi de nulle part. Vous glissez au sol tandis qu'il te maintient enlacé contre lui.

Il caresse ta tête appuyée sur son épaule, dans un geste à la fois tendre et protecteur. Il ne dit rien. Aucune parole ne pourrait soulager ta peine, il le sait parfaitement. C'est toi qui donnes de la voix en premier, mais elle est éraillée, cassée, hachée. Tu n'as pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours et elle peine à trouver son chemin. Je me suis émue quand le premier mot que tu prononce n'est autre que mon prénom : « Miyako, Miyako… ».

Tu tambourines des poings, tu hurles, tu pleures comme s'il avait réveillé ta peine maintenue en hibernation depuis tout ce temps. « Miyako est morte, Daisuke… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant ? ».

Il ne répond rien. Il ne veut pas me remplacer, c'est une intention louable. Mais il a le champ libre maintenant, alors je te confie à lui. Il saura prendre soin de toi. Malgré la haine que j'ai pu lui porter de mon vivant, je compte sur lui. Avec lui, tu seras en sûreté. Il guérira tes blessures, l'une après l'autre, tu verras. Fais-lui confiance…

/  
/

Daisuke vit avec toi maintenant, et je m'en réjouis. Il ne me déçoit vraiment pas. Il est venu en silence, comme un ami sincère, sans poser de question ni faire de commentaire inutile ou déplacé, au moment où tu en avais le plus besoin. Et pourtant tu l'avais rejeté cinq ans plus tôt. Mais il a attendu. Sans espoir, mais il a attendu quand même. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait de place que pour toi. Tu m'as choisie, tu m'as épousée, tu l'as rejeté, et pourtant il n'a jamais cessé de penser à toi. Même moi, j'ignore si j'aurais pu rivaliser, à la longue avec un amour aussi pur. J'ai eu peur et c'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de le chasser. Mais le temps de la rivalité est fini désormais. Je suis partie, par la force des choses, alors c'est à lui de veiller sur toi. Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre.

Il vous faut encore découvrir une chose, puis je m'en irai.

Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup mais le dialogue est inutile entre vous deux. D'instinct, chacun sait tout de l'autre. Il prend soin de toi, te borde le soir et de prépare de bons plats le matin. Il a aussi pris un emploi dans la région, il t'entretient généreusement puisque tu as perdu le tien. Petit à petit, tu te repais de sa présence et te rends compte de ce que tu lui dois. Tu n'aurais pas pu surmonter ma mort sans lui ; j'ai bien fait d'aller le chercher.

Tu finis par t'attacher à lui, plus encore qu'auparavant. Et tu finis aussi par comprendre que sa dévotion envers toi va bien au-delà de la plus fidèle des amitiés. Mais tu hésites encore, parce que mon souvenir te hante. Pas que mon souvenir, d'ailleurs. Mais mon âme trouvera le repos quand tu esprit se sera apaisé également, alors, ne te retiens pas.

Il faut que tu la trouves. Mais apparemment, je l'ai trop bien cachée.

Bah, je vais t'envoyer des rêves. Des sensations, des obsessions. Tu finiras par la trouver.

Et voilà, un beau jour, tu te décides enfin à regarder dans ce cadre. Oui, mon préféré, celui où nous sommes avec nos vieux amis. Aurais-tu pensé que j'y avais caché mon testament ?

Non. Apparemment, tu n'avais même pas songé à une telle éventualité, mais heureusement, j'ai inscrit mes volontés sur ce papier. Alors, même morte, je peux te les faire connaître, tu vois ?

/  
/

Je suis enfin rassurée. Je peux te laisser maintenant, et gagner le monde qui est le mien.

Un esprit vient m'accueillir quand je pénètre dans la lumière.

C'est un garçon jeune, l'air distingué, une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Il est mort il y a déjà de nombreuses années.

« Salut, me dit-il, je suis Osamu Ichijouji. Je tiens à te remercier. Tu as été une compagne merveilleuse pour mon petit frère. Tu as même été jusqu'à lui trouver un nouveau protecteur. »

Je souris. C'est vrai, je suis contente de moi.

/  
/

Après sa lecture, tu as les larmes aux yeux, tu pleures pour la dernière fois. Mon souvenir errera encore longtemps dans ta tête, surgissant parfois au moment tu t'y attendras le moins, et tu ne cesseras jamais de penser à moi. Mais maintenant, tu vas avancer.

Quand tu te tournes vers Daisuke, tes yeux expriment un sentiment nouveau, mélange d'espoir et de reconnaissance.

Et tu acceptes enfin le baiser qu'il retient depuis si longtemps.

/  
/

_Ken, mon chéri, si en ce jour je ne suis plus à tes côtés, tourne-toi vers Daisuke. Il sera toujours là pour toi, car tu es son coup de foudre et il t'aimera toujours. Je lui fais confiance. Si je ne suis plus là, passe à autre chose. Pense à moi de temps en temps, mais vis ! Telle est ma volonté. Retrouve l'amour, il saura t'en donner à foison._

_Miyako_


End file.
